eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5293 (30 May 2016)
Synopsis Ian’s not happy that it’s Steven, not Peter, who’s come back from New Zealand with Lauren and Baby Louie. They claim Peter’s in the South Island for work, in an area with no phone reception. Lauren implores Ian to give Steven a chance but Ian’s unmoved. Later, Steven finds Ian trying to get a cab; learning he’s lost his licence, Steven convinces Ian to let him drive him to the hospital. There, Ian finds Christian and Linda Clarke waiting. They aren’t pleased to see Bobby or Steven. Dr. Vole explains it won’t be long until Jane’s awake. Whilst Ian’s distracted, Bobby sneaks into Jane’s room to give her a card he’s made and she opens her eyes to find him standing over her. As Ian drags him out, Bobby calls out to Jane that he’s sorry. As Jane gradually wakes, Ian’s worried when she’s not able to move. He tells Jane what happened when she was being taken into the ambulance. He chose her. Ian reveals that Bobby’s confessed. He asks Jane if he made the right choice and is relieved when she nods. Ian asks Dr. Vole how long it’ll be until they know what long term damage Jane’s suffered. She explains they’d expect Jane to have feeling back in her hands and feet soon. Bobby tells Ian he doesn’t want to make Jane’s life harder anymore, that’s why he told the police about Lucy, that it was only him who did it. Ian replies that it was only him. Jane’s breathing tube is removed but she still can’t move. Ian promises everything will be okay but can’t answer when Jane asks what if this is it. At the Vic, Whitney’s thrilled to see Lauren and Johnny’s clearly quite taken with Steven. Abi and Lauren laugh about how much Louie looks like Max but Abi’s annoyed when she realises Lauren wants to talk about their dad’s conviction in the light of Bobby’s confession. Lauren wants to fight to get Max out of prison but Abi isn’t so keen. Whitney later reminds Lauren that Abi’s been through a lot, but when she mentions the fake pregnancy it’s clear Lauren knows nothing about it. Lauren catches up with Abi as she moves out of Dot’s. Lauren reveals Whitney’s told her everything but Abi’s hostile when Lauren explains she wants to help. Lauren follows Abi to No.27 and is thrilled to discover that Jack’s back. Lauren asks Jack to help her try and get the family back together so Max’s got something to come home to. Later, at Dot’s, Lauren tells Steven she’s lost everyone that ever meant anything to her. Steven insists that’s not true, she hasn’t lost him - and they kiss... Kathy sees Denny in the tube station with Gavin; they’re on their way to the cinema but when Kathy threatens to call the police, Gavin allows her to take Denny home. Sharon’s furious and confiscates Denny’s phone. Denny insists he wants to go and live with Gavin and Sharon can’t stop him, leaving her and Kathy at a loss. Sam’s invited Phil to visit her in Portugal and Sharon persuades him to go. Later, when Kathy’s distracted on the stall, Buster steps in. Over a cup of tea at the park, Kathy tells Buster all her problems. Buster offers to ‘take care’ of Gavin but backtracks when Kathy asks if it was a joke. Buster tells her a story about a trader at Billingsgate who didn’t get involved in any drama and advises her to do likewise - carry on and sell her fish. After a call from Roxy, Jay retrieves the bag containing the drugs from William, who’s appropriated it because it matches his football kit. Roxy and Jay meet and await instructions for the drugs drop. Billy, William and Janet pass by and William tries to persuade Jay to go to the park. Once they’re gone, Jay thrusts the bag at Roxy and tells her he’s out. He doesn’t think she should go through with the drop either and she gets angry when he brings up Amy. Alone, Roxy sadly watches as an excited Amy and Jack head into the chip shop. Then her phone rings... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes